Touch
by Paigeylovex3
Summary: Before Edward met Bella he was a completely different person; Edward Cullen did not believe in touch. This is how Bella quickly changed that about Edward and how each of the Cullens Were 'touched' by him.
1. Possibly Alice

**A/N **Not mine at all, absolutely none of it, I promise.

.

..

.

Before Edward met Bella he was a completely different person; he kept to himself, lost himself in music, and never ever on any occasion did he ever touch; he shied away in crowded hallways and hid out during family wresting matches. Edward Cullen did not believe in touch.

.

..

.

_**TOUCH**- to bring yourself into contact with something or someone_

_Alice._

I saw the event happen twice, once in my head and once in the parking lot of forks high school.

Both times the same three things happened in sequence.

First Tyler hit a thin layer of ice, so thin that only the eyes of a vampire could catch its glare.

Second Edward suddenly wasn't by my side anymore; he was sprinting towards the Swan girl, I had seen her before in my visions. Her future was to be intertwined with mine we were going to be _best friends. _I only hoped Edward changed her before hand or my makeovers were going to have to be seriously toned down.

Third, last but not least, the very thing that caused such major distress. When I first met Edward he hardly looked me in the eyes, his words were always short but sweet. As the years went on we spoke more but kept his distance, we developed a sort of language using his mind reading, I got to communicate with him, become his sister, and he didn't feel uncomfortable with it, we became close without being too _close_, and I thought _that_ was a major breakthrough with him.

Yet there he was grasping the girl like a lover to him, holding her to his chest with an ironclad cage, his touches were feather light as he sheltered her from his inhuman strength. I heard him whispering calming words to her, his eyes were locked onto hers almost letting her into his soul.

It would be a lie to say that I wasn't a little bit jealous, not that my little Edward had fallen for the clumsy girl, I was happy he had found something like I had with Jasper. But I had spent years trying to get him to look me in the eyes when we spoke, heck I spent years trying to get him to _speak_ with me about more than _my own_ personal troubles.

Even after all of this time I spent with him he still dropped my gaze and avoided bumping me when we passed in the hall. We were hardly convincing of siblings.

So when I looked forward and saw him clinging to Isabella or rather Bella, a girl he had known for mere weeks, with intensity and a thirst to protect her, and perhaps a thirst greater than the one he had for her blood.

With all that playing in my mind I couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy in my stomach. I glanced at Jasper, realizing he could feel it as well, but all he did was send me a wave of reassurance; He understood.

_._

_.._

_._

When Edward walked through the door that night, or rather that morning, I hadn't yet seen where our conversation would lead, his mind was so frazzled with pleasure and disgust for himself that I couldn't get a proper '_sight'_ into our discussion.

"_Edward_" I said both out loud and in my mind, "Can we talk"

I was the first to realize he was home and I wanted to speak to him before the others could attack him.

He spun gracefully towards me, he still smelled like Bella, and he looked into my eyes contently while he waited for me to continue.

At first I thought it was an accident, it happened all he time, he would glance back and accidentally look me in the eyes then look away, so I waited for the '_Oops'_.

But he didn't look away, he barely noticed it. "Yes, about what?"

He played it innocent and slightly sarcastically, I felt like I was getting the real Edward here, finally he was being a real person, person being a loose term, for once in all the time I've known him I was finally getting Edward not the little Carlisle persona we all had to endure.

"Well I just wanted to ask-" He cut me of. _He,_ Mr. Polite Edward Cullen, interrupted _ME_.

"_You,_ have to ask a question" Edward chuckled at the irony, I did not. I could see the actions as they played out but I couldn't see the thoughts behind them. I saw Edward touch this girl but I couldn't understand why he chose to start this with _her_.

"Well, Yes." I spoke slowly "I just wonder about Bella and-"

He did it again he cut me off, maybe real Edward was just as annoying as fake Edward.

He surprised me yet again, and there was almost no surprising me. Edward stood in front of me with his hands firmly touching my shoulders.

My inner eye was crowded with scene after scene of him touching and grasping, holding and even hugging. Always with this Bella by his side, sometimes human and sometimes not, holding tight onto his hand. It put me into shock.

"Everything will be fine" He took his hands off of me and ran up the stairs.

He loved this Bella, a weak, frail, ridiculously clumsy girl. And if, or rather, when he acted in this love he could put our whole way of life into turmoil. Nevertheless, until than I think I will enjoy this new Edward Bella has created, and possibly I'll enjoy a new sister.

**A/N** So, this idea has been playing in the back of my head forever and I finally got a chance to post it. I'm most likely going to do a chapter for the first time each Cullen witnessed this change in Edward. Tell me what you think. Reviews are so fun for me and for you. I get the satisfaction of knowing you actually read my story and you get to tell me how to write it.

Thanks all!

Paige


	2. Mother Esme

**A/N** It's still not mine sigh and it never will be.

_._

_.._

_._

_**Feel**__- to be affected emotionally and physically by something painful or pleasurable_

_Esme_

I am a mother of five. The fact that they aren't biologically mine doesn't matter, they are and will always be my children, I love them.

I didn't always have these wonderful kin but I have longed for a family like this since I was young. My first child was lost, and I never thought I would live again, and in a way I didn't, I tried to take my own life. Little did I know that my true children resided just beyond my heart stopping.

As you can imagine upon meeting Edward I wanted to envelope him into a hug, kiss his cheek, and tousle his hair in a motherly fashion. I learned an important lesson that day; Edward was six inches taller than me and I couldn't reach his head and Edward was not to touch on any occasion no matter what, Edward had a 'hands off' policy.

So when he agreed to stay away from Isabella and I saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes it to every bit of my vampire strength to contain the urge to comfort him. Our family had attacked him questioning his loyalty to them; was he going to give up all of our lives for some girl. He had denied that he wanted anything to do with the girl.

But I didn't need Jasper's empathy to know that he had feelings for this girl, feelings he didn't fully understand. My son needed a mother now more than ever.

Thus I ended up in my current stated of mind. Worried sick.

The rest of our family had gone hunting but Edward hunted almost every other day these times so he stayed behind. I tried to wait patiently for him to come find me.

Someone was playing the piano downstairs. It was silly to say someone as it was obviously Edward; the piano was his prized possession I should have expected that he'd immediately go there once his siblings left. I listened contently to the song; maybe he would play my favorite.

I didn't recognize this song though, it was different from all the other songs he'd written this song was full of passion and devotion but the song was so tenderly quiet it almost sounded like a lullaby. Whether he knew it or not this song was about his human, Miss Swan.

He was sitting on the white piano bench, right where I knew I would find him. His eyes were closed but he nodded to acknowledge my presence.

_It's beautiful Edward_

Without a response I assumed that I could take a seat on the bench a safe distance away from his side. Sometimes with Edward I felt like I was dealing with a wild animal, I could never move to fast if I charged him he would be gone before I could speak with him.

The song ended on a bitter note, a note of hopelessness. I caught myself before I reached out to touch him.

"Emse" He said helplessly. The way he said my name he might as well of called me 'mommy' and broken out crying. "I'm so confused"

Scooting closer to him I questioned "Does it have anything to do with the girl you wrote this song for?"

"It has everything to do with her" Edward sighed, never denying that the song was for her "Everyone is telling me to stay away from her, including my instincts, but then every fiber of my being want to be near her, to watch over her, and protect her. Esme, what's wrong with me?"

I scooted ones again, this time until I was right next to him, I waited for him to flinch and leave. He surprised me. He slouched, leaning his head on my shoulder; he needed me right then. I wasted no time in wrapping my arm around him and stroked his hair softly. Inside I was doing a small dance of victory.

"Nothings wrong with you my son. This is-" I hesitated; I didn't want to call this normal, because it wasn't. "This is- how it is supposed to be"

Who was this amazing girl that she caused Edward to go from a self sufficient unemotional rock, to a being that _felt_. Whoever she is I would have to thank her one day. And who knows with the help of Bella maybe one day I'll be the mother of six!

**A/N **love it, hate it, do you wish I'd just quit writing already. Well I'm not going to so you'd better tell me what you think or the next chapter could be another on of my ideas shudders. R&R please.

Paige x3


	3. Impossibly Rosalie

**A/N** Don't be fooled these characters don't belong to me.

.

..

.

_**Pain**__- A feeling of discomfort often caused my mental or physical distress_

_Rosalie_

Edward is being a baby. An uncontrollable whiny baby. The boy spends days in and out in his room, or doing homework, or sitting on the piano playing that stupid song for her over and over again; it's been stuck in my head all week. _Ugh!_

And to think Carlisle expected me to be with that fool. Moping around over a weak human, I could never love someone that pathetic. I needed a strong man, that could protect me (though I don't need it anymore), one that would love my perfection; like my Emmet.

Yes, Carlisle brought me into the family with the hope that Edward and I would, how do the humans say it, _click._ Not that he isn't good looking, because he is a very handsome man but the thing was no matter how much time I spent near Edward he never actually talked with me, it was horrible, of course he was polite and greeted me because Edward 'freaking' Cullen never does anything wrong; he's an angel.

What was I supposed to tell Carlisle? 'Hey your son's being a complete gentleman but he refuses to give into my beauty'.

That simply wouldn't do. Back in my human days I used to be quite popular among the men (though I'm even more now) and I used to do this thing to get the men to bring me jewels and such; I would look up at them through my eye lashes, put my hand on their shoulder (chest, forearm, etc) and say 'my, a girl could only wish for a strong dashing man like you'. And they would respond with something with something corny like 'Well I must be your wish come true' and then they would send me things trying to persuade my courtship, it was quite enjoyable.

But when I tried to flirt with _him_ all he did was flinch away from my hand like I was hurting him. Then he would leave me sitting there alone, the foolish boy stood me up.

The most I had ever heard him talk was when he finally caught on to the whole situation. How was I supposed to know that I should block my thought from the crazy mind reader? No one had explained his power to me. So thinking things like '_I can't believe Carlisle wants us to mate'_ didn't seem wrong. It's not my fault no one thought to tell me these things.

He was positively ferocious. I had never seen somebody go from being so timid to so angry in such a short spurt. That kid had a temper. Screaming words like; ATROCIOUS, APPALLING, DREADFUL, GHASTLY, and HEINOUS!

Luckily I found my Emmet who loved to talk and loved to be touched. Emmet simply adored me, he all but worshiped the ground I walked on; and I deserve it after trying to swoon that blind rock!

So when I saw him sitting there on his piano, head hanging like a little girl, I couldn't help it…

_E-edward_

I thought at him smiling. He did this strange little head nod like he did with Alice, like I understood their crazy sign language.

_Oh my Edward you look distraught is there anything I could do for you_

In truth I was probably a bit biased about the whole human situation. Edward would throw us into parole for a mindless human but he didn't give in to me when I had practically thrown myself at him. Yes, I am a jealous creature I come by it honesty though, I was spoiled.

Regardless of how I sound I do love my Emmet more than anything; I just want what I can't have. I want he who doesn't want me. Emmet knows that no matter what it would always be him; I just needed the satisfaction of knowing Edward pined for me.

Edward smiled slightly, quietly laughing at me.

I smirked at him, well if he wanted to play it that way, I reached over grasp his shoulders hoping to bring some sort of pain, it didn't work he just stared straight ahead.

So I got uncomfortably close to his face and whispered "It's not to late for us you know, a girl could only wish for a strong dashing man like you"

I almost laughed before he spoke up patronizingly "Well than I guess I'm your _dream come true_"

Maybe he needed this Bella she could be someone to shut him up, if only for a _little_ while.

**A/N** Alright so do you like it, I wish you would tell me. The updates are pretty fast but before long I might lose my train of thought. Next chapter is Jasper, how should he react? How will he be touch? I don't know yet you tell me.

Thanks :

Paigeylove


End file.
